deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Moge-Ko vs. Hinata
Moge-ko, the dreaded ruler of Floor 4 of Mogeko Castle who tortures and eats almost any being she comes across! Hinata, the titular Yanderella who kills her rival to be with her crush and break the 4th wall! Who is Deadliest? Moge-ko (Mogeko Castle) Bio:A creation of the incredibly dumb and evil Mogekos in their search for more teenage girls to "play" with, Moge-ko wound up "playing" with them instead along with killing and eating them. She served as the Dictator of Floor 4 of Mogeko Castle and got her dumb peons to make an elevator before going to the Mogeko version of the Russian capital and kidnapping that land's ruler. It wasn't long before Moge-ko found an obsession in Yonaka who she ultimately failed to capture and was essentially made into a pet by her after she took control of the Castle and will show up in the sequel. Primary Weapon:Boning Knife A small but nasty looking blade that can easily stab through flesh and cut things, most likely Mogekos for a meal. Secondary Weapon:Darts Possible throwing weapons that can be used to hinder an opponent's effort by distracting them with pain. Special Weapon:Claw Hammer A blunt object that can smash in Mogeko heads or put nails in their limbs with two sides for versatility. Personal X-Factor:Magical Abilities Moge-ko can block rockets with a magic shield although it appears she can't attack with it and she can also teleport to get around places. Hinata (Yanderella) Bio:After moving to Tokyo in her childhood, Hinata was able to reunite with her old friends Honoka and Yatarou who she made a promise with to marry each other before she moved. Unfortunately either he went with the red head and threw her into a murderous jealous rage or she just made her rival go homicidal with words after being chosen, we'll stick with the former here. She killed Honoka and chased Yatarou into the middle of nowhere before removing his appendages and going on a 4th wall breaking monologue before killing him. Primary Weapon:Masamune-chan A genuine long samurai sword that can cut feet and heads off but not arms and is probably not good at stabbing. Secondary Weapon:Clothes Rack Perfect for hanging up her rival Honoka and can easily stab through flesh although it's extremely improvised. Special Weapon:Scissors Technically Honoka's weapon but as it's likely she got these from Yatarou's house, she will have these as a stabbing and surprisingly efficient cutting weapon that can likely go through bone. Personal X-Factor:Sharp Tongue Hinata is great at tricking people for a while or getting them to fall for her and can break the 4th wall but she can also inadvertently enrage people. X-Factors Physicality:Moge-ko can tear off Mogeko's heads and lift them up, attack Defect Mogeko before he can react who can clear out a room of Mogekos in a moment with a sword, but will die if her tail gets removed. Hinata can knock out Yatarou for a while and chase him down throughout a town all the way to a valley which shows good stamina and speed but she doesn't have any durability feats. Intelligence:Moge-ko can follow a person's movements throughout Mogeko Castle without them knowing and kidnap General Hashasky from his people's capital but is prone tp outbursts of anger and falling for girls. Hinata as previously mentioned is a decent manipulator who appears to be obsessed with Yatarou but that ends with her 4th wall breaking although her mind games have worked against her. Experience:Moge-ko has to be a brutal killer to reign supreme over the Mogekos and can potentially even match her Russian counterpart, Moge-kov, who has a nata. Hinata has only really killed Honoka and Yatarou, both were unarmed and clearly not expecting an attack. Notes Voting ends when I feel like it. Category:Blog posts